Hey Arnold: The future to be told
by Jennifish
Summary: What happened after Arnold found his parents map to San Verenzzo. Will Arnold find his parents? Will they be dead or alive? Will he die himself? Will he realize things along the way? Why is a certain bully in a pink dress so nice all of a sudden? Read and the future will be told.


**Feel free to leave Constructive criticism just please don't be overly harsh. Also I do not own Hey Arnold. - Jennifish**

Hey Arnold: Search of the Jungle

By: Jenni. Previously seen on Hey Arnold. _ It is Octobor 5, the day Arnold's parents left for San Verenzzo and never returned. Arnold's is depressed and he packs away his parents things from his room and puts them in the attic, including his hat. When he puts the box away he finds his father;s journal. Arnold and His grandparents sit down and read his father's journal up to the last entry: The day Arnold's parents go back to San Verenzzo to cure the sleeping disease for the green eyed people. As Arnold takes a look at the jounal he finds the map with his parents route to Sans Verrenzo. _

_5 months later_

"Grandma Grandpa I found a map!" Arnold finds his grandparents very tired and they all decide to wait until the next day to explain. After Arnold tells Phil and Pookey they decide that they will wait till School's out and they will save up money to search for answers to his parents disapperances. The next day in school Arnold tells his entire class about the trip. Everyone wants to go of course so that gives Arnold an idea. They could make it an end of the summer trip. Instead of going to the beach they cold go to San Verenzzo.

Without hesistation Arnold asks Mr. Higgenstein if they could go. Mr. H as they all call him thinks for about 2 days before he anwers Arnold. He says alright but everybody must have a chaperone and we will have t raise alot of money. All of you must raise at least $4,000 for your group to be able to go. Any questions? Helga raises her hand. "Mr. H i actually like foot- i mean Arnold's idea but I will not be able to bring a chaperone since my parent are out of town and will be till August. What do i do?" Arnold trying to be nice says " Both of my grandparents are going so i guess they could be a chaperone for 2 people." Mr. H states that if it is okay with Arnold grandparents they can be your chaperone but Helga will be rooming with Phoebe and her chaperone during the nights.

The very next day permisson slips were handed out and the fundraising began. What they will do is there will be 4 groups of 5. Each group will do a different fundraiser. Arnold and his group will do a car wash. Stinky and his group will do a triatholon so how many miles they run, swim, bike they will get and her group will do makeovers. Lastly Helga's team will raise money baking. Settled good.

With only 3 months until the trip they have to work fast. They will start getting the word out for the fundraisers and each fundraiser will be a different weekend. Carwash will be first starting next week and each will follow the saturday after. As soon as the bell rang everyone sprung into action. It was like superheroes when they hear a cry for help. By the end of the week there was posters and signs on every pole, tree, light, door, windsheild, and bulletin boards in the neighbor hood. With they it was going all the parents seemed excited about the trip.

The car wash went first. Arnold group worked from dawn till dusk washing cars and they reached a total of 3,500 dollars total. Which was pretty good for a car wash. Next came the triathothon. Stink adn his team did the same and ran a total of 30 miles and each team member got 40 dollars every mile they ran. they got a total of 4500. The makeovers raised a total of 4000 dollars because everyone mother, child, aunt, and grandmother in the neighborhood got a full makeover. lastly the bake sale. luckily for Helga she had the bakers on her team so they made cookies: Chocolate chip, sugar, peanutbutter,almond, triple chocolate chunk, and jumbo. They also made cupcakes. Then pies: Chocolate, Key lime, apple, pumpkin, and lemon meringue. They made a total $5000. That surprised everyone since Helga was on the team she is not usually the helping type. Anyway they made a grand total of $18,000. That makes them 2,000 dollars short. So that's it they weren't going on the trip they couldn't afford it . That made everone down in the dumps.

It has been a week since the disastrous result and there has been nothing but rain going on.. It is one month away till the trip date. When the class walks into the door they are astounded to see Helga sitting in her desk looking unaturally happy. The stunned students surround her desk with quite alot of curiousity. Helga not wanting to tell yet says it is a surprise and they have to wait till Mr. H enters the room and picks her. When Mr. H enters he himself is stunned to see his ENTIRE class looking excited and anxious for the school day to start. It comes as a shock to him considering that Helga and Stinky and his posse are in his class.

He is speechless for a few minutes until he finds his voice and asks "What has gotten into you guys. Through the year i have never seen this class looking so happy and excited to learn?" Still silent the class points to Helga. Mr. H says to Helga "What did you do to the class and I am not sure if i should be upset with you or praising you so explain.

Helga stands up in front of the class and starts explaining. "All of you know that the trip is supposed to be a month away, but of course of events it was cancelled because of lack of funds. What you don't know is that I told my parents about the trip the day it was planned out. They didn't respond until yesterday. My parents answered me very happily and enclosed money in the letter for me. i didn't count it but it felt like over $1000. I figured we could count it and if it is enough the trip can be back on.

Before Helga could even finish her sentence Mr. H and her fellow classmates are surrouning her desk. She takes out the envelope and is shocked to see that te bills are Benjamins. So they count 100, 200, 300 ,400,500,600,700,800,900,1000,1100,1200,1300,1400,1500,1600,1700,1800,1900,... That's it i guess there is none in the envelope. Their faces all sullen the kids start back to their seat when Arnold spots something green underneath Mr.H's desk. He looks and there he finds a 100 dollar bill. 2000!

YAYY! The 4th grade rooms erupts in shouts of glee. They were going. They were going after all! Arnold who was the most affected by this was ful of hope that he might find answers to his parents disapperance, or better yet they might find his parents himself! Although he knew that the second and most happy of the two was least likely he couldn't kill the mood. When the bell rang the much more lively 4th graders ran out of the room and sprinted home but first they hoisted Helga up and cheered again.

Even the parents were brought out of their slumps at the good news. For the final 4 weeks the kids were on their best behavior. Mr. H booked the flight and got the tents. Since there are no hotels in South America they were turning it into a camping trip. Though no one knew this except his grandparents Arnold was carefully making a plan for his search and he had to clue in Helga since she would be with hime most of the trip so brought his bookbag and suitcase with him. In his bookbag he brought the picture of his parents, a cantene, and a research paper on the mysterious disease and the green eyed people, and lastly and most importantly he took his father's long lost journal.

Finally the day of the trip arrived. Each student and parent had a huge suitcase and sleepingbags. When they boarded the plane for the 18 hour flight they were given pillows and blankets. When everyone was in their seats he looked at the map and his plans and slept. When he awoke he saw that he, his grandparents, and helga were the only ones awake. This was his chance her had to tell her the plan.

"Helga." Arnold whispered. She turned her head and in a sleep voice whispered "Come here I can't hear you" Arnold obeyed and told her the plan and the whole reason the were going on this trip. She listened intently and oddly never interrupted. Helga was thinking _OMG OMG OMG! He is sitting next to me telling his top secret. Poor Arnold. I am going to listen because this is very important to him adn because she respected him and felt bad about his parents going missing. _

In a matter of hours the would be landing and he noticed that everyone around him was starting to wake up so he crept to his seat so he didn't disturb anyone and because he didn't want anyone to know why he was reall going because he didn't want 20 people following him and not enjoying their trip. When the pilot announced they were in South America Arnold opened his window and searched for any big clues like a volcano or the Mayan temple where is parents married. Then he realized that since the eruption most would be in ruins and it was a secretive location. Then a pang of sorrow hit him when he saw the remains of a plane that crash landed in the middle of the jungle. He told his grandparents and said"There that is where we have to look. His Grandparents with their eyes filling with tears nodded their heads unable to speak.

As they landed they gathered into their groups. Mr. H said that you can put your things down here and roam wherever you like. Although you must be back by midnight because i have to have a head count and because it's the jungle it will not be safe for you guys to be out in the jungle with all of the predators out on the hunt. All agree. Arnold, Helga, Pookey, and Phil set out following their parents map arounf San Verenzzo. But first they have to find the plane crash. They walk about 3 miles before his granparents need to use their hove scooters. After walking for what seemed like days to Helga they finally find the plane. There they see a archaeolgists hat. WIth that they search the plane. Amazing there was nothing in there except a little bit of blood in the cockpit thst wasn't enough blood to say that the pilot died.

Dumbfounded they looked for clues and at the watch. It was 5:30 and they would have to head back to camp. They coudn't walk back because they wuld have to walk the rest tomorrow and it would take longer to get back. Arnold got out is cellphone so he called Mr.H. He told Mr. H what they were really doing and that if they walked back that it would delay the answers and the chance of finding his parent. Choked up Mr. H says sure if that's what you are up to then i can;t see a reason to not allow seeing that your granparents are with you. Arnold hung up and was releived that Mr. H had understood and promised not to tell anyone why he wasn't back.

They walked till 10:00 and they set up camp in the plane. Somehow the seats were still intact. Everyone fell asleep faster than they did on the way over. Arnold though couldn't sleep. His head was spinning and his heart was racing. His parents didn't die in the pane crash making the chance of them still surviving somewhere in the jungle even mor probable. Also for some reason Arnold got the feeling that someone was watching him silently whispering Arnold. Arnold. Arnold couldn't see anyone so he closed his eyes and fell into a heavy sleep and dreamed of the green eyed people. He awoke to the sound of a tropical bird singing in the distance and a waterfall pounding into calm waters.

The detectives were up and walking before 7:00 in the morning. Each step they took Arnold was getting more and more excited. They walked and ate and rested and walked and walked till nightfall. Everyone was getting cranky so they looked for a good place to camp for the night. Arnold looked for a sign of a clearing on the map. Finally they found one, it was about 2 miles away though. Though tired and slightly irritated everyone agreed to walk 2 more miles to go to sleep.

When Arnold looked through a huge wall of shrubs and vines he gasped in awe and happiness. There was tents and a fire pit already set up. When everyone finally caught up with the exstatic 10 year old they had the same reaction. The camp was old and dusty looking but it was where his parents had camped on their previous adventures or where they slept maybe 9 years ago. Arnold crawled into one the tents ignored the feeling that someone was watching him and he fell asleep faster than anyone else and dreamt of his parents and him sleeping in this very spot when he was a mere infant.

He was awaken by the sounds of the jungle yet again. They continued the same routine for several days. Everyone except Arnold was starting to lose hope knowing that his parents probably died and that they probably weren;t going to find anything since it was 9 years ago they disappeared. After about 1 week of finding nothing they stumbled upon the temple and the shrine of the green eyed people. Arnold went up to it said My name is Arnold and you know my parents, I lived here for several months after i ws born. Can you help me find my parents?

They camped near the temple that night. He looked at the ruins of what was the temple. It was where his parents were married the day of the earthquake that destroyed the temple but didn't stop his parents wedding. his grandparents were brought to tears remembering the wedding and their son. Arnold looked at the map again after not looking at it for days. The volcano is straight ahead and the village is right behind it. After everybody was awake they were slowly but surely walking toward the mountaneous memory.

It took about one day and 5 hours to reach the massive mountain of destruction. From the look of it, the volcano hasn't erupted since the day i was born. There he saw it there was an opening in the volcano. Arnold guessed that is where he was born. His eyes filled to the brim with tears was almost ready to spill over. As he looked to his right Arnold's Grandparents both were putting on brave faces for me. He could see straight through that mask they were ready to erupt like the volcano in tears of sorrow and sad memories. Helga though was not getting ready to cry but looked kind of annoyed and impatient but she was being kind for some reason. Arnold guessed that it was because his grandparents were here.

When the pain of looking at the mountain became too much to bear he walked over to Helga. She has barely said anything the whole time we were here and she hasn't called me football head either. Something is wrong with her and he is going to figure out what. "Helga are you alright?" Yeah I'm fine. Why are you asking?" she said trying to be nice but i caught the hint of annoyance ion her voice. " " No reason really. I was just wondering why you have been so quiet and well nice?" She turned an odd color of pink when I asked her that also I saw something in her eyes. After a few minutes of silence she finally answered. " You know Arnold I am not always mean i can be nice if i want to be!" She snapped. "Sorry." He quietly apologized.

They decided to camp there for the night. As you could guess Grandma and Grandpa were snoring away 5 minutes after they went to bed. Helga and Arnold were still awake though. Both were having trouble sleeping. Arnold was builiding up the courage of asking Helga again without setting her off like a loose cannon. Finally he walked over to her sleeping bag.

"Helga" He tried. Yeah. Ummm i was wondering why you have been so quiet lately? Did we do somethhing wrong or something? By the look on Helga's sleepy face she answered No. you didn't do anything wrong? I have been quiet because I know this is important to you and how sensitive the situation is. I may be cruel and Arrogant sometimes but I would never stoop so low to make fun of you in this situation. I knew your parents don't forget i am a year older than you so i remember them a little bit more than you do. SHe finished the sentence and bid Arnold goodnight and fell asleep.

As Arnold tried to follow her lead he got the feeling someone was watching him from a distance but was close at the same time. Everybody else was asleep so he looked at the bushes. Everything was still. He relaxed and put is head on the pillow. Then he heard the bushes and rustle and someone utter silently Arnold. He got up quietly and saw which bush was moving. He order whoever was in there to come out but if it wasn' obvious already nobody did.

The next morning Arnold got up and walked over to the bush and searched behind there. To his shock he found something, but he recognized but he doesn't kno what it is. It looked like some kind of medal but it was shaped like an eyelid and the stone in the middle was green. Then he knew. It was a gift from the green eyed people. Arnold woke up his family and Helga. Helga was very confused about the strang gift but Grandma and Granpa were delighted and prouud very proud. Arnold was accepted by the green eye people. Just like his parents.

At around noon they ate some non poisonous fruit off some of the trees in the jungle. They had to walk around the volcano to reach the village which was only a few miles behind the gigantiuon volcano. Going around the volcano took longer than they thought. The trek was something you only wanted to do once. Dad was right it was something you only wanted to do once. Arnold thought. they ended up camping on the volcano. Hopefully it won't repeat the pattern of the last time he was here.

At around 4:00 in the morning Arnold awoke with a jolt. The ground was shaking and it became suddenly hot. He woke up everybody adn they ran away from the volcano. The sky turned the color of ash and red orange molten lave began to race down the mountain toward them. Everybody ran faster than they ever could. The lava was catching up. After runnign for at least 5 miles they turned around and saw and heard that the eruption had stopped and that the lava wasn't creeping toward them anymore. It was nearly a mile away stopped dead in it's track very slowly cooling.

"Guess there's no turning back now" Helga said trying to lighten the mood. That was one of the first time Pookey and Phil had heard her speak the entire time they got here. After a few more hours of walking night fell once again and the village was in sight. An exhausted Helga and Arnold convinced the adults t keep walking for just a few more minutes. not 3o seconds after they reached the silent village did grandma and granpa set up camp and fell asleep.

When everybody woke up they were all more awake. Arnold easily saw wahy his parents were here all this time it was so peaceful and beautiful. There were all shades of wild orchid, vibrant exotic flowers, and palm trees and rain forest all around him. It was gorgeous here. After walking around the village for a while he looked for any sign that his parents had been here. Arnold couldn't find any recent changes like the fire still being hot or anything but he had an idea.

The map! Maybe he could find the hut where they slept. Or the school that they built. Maybe they could peace this all together. After searching for hours in the african sun they had to run inside a nearby building and cool down. On natural behavior Arnold's grandparents being who they are fell asleep to nap for a few hours. Arnold looked around the hut and found a crib and a single queen bed. Did he find the hut where he lived for a few months? Arnold looked at the map and saw that this wasn't the hut where he lived fr a few moths but it will ahve to do,Soon he found his eyes getting very droopy adn tired themselves so he closed his eyes and slept but didn't dream at all.

Someone shook him awake at 4:00 in the morning. Helga and his grandparents were still asleep. Nobody was there again. He must have ben dreaming and it woke him up. The next day he woke up with something heavy on his chest. It was a very thick book. There was a cover on it so he cou'dn't read the front. When he opened the cover page and read the top left corner he nearly started to sob with sorrow and hope. In the corner scribbled in girly handwriting was property of Stella. When he showed it to his grandparents they had the exact same reaction. Helga on the other hand wasn't crying or didn't look saddened she was in thought. _What is she thinking about. If she has an idea she should share it or if she si suspiscious about something she should say it. Will she? _

_Helga's mind: Somebody put his mothers book on his chest. Also he has heard someone saying arnold and gotten the feeling that he was being watched. oh and lets not forget about the medallion. I wonder if anything is written on the back._ Arnold can i see the gift from the green eyed people. When she flipped it over there was a few scratches on it. then in teeny tiny print was sloppy handwriting saying miles. Arnold come here Helaga told him. Umm i have to tell you something important. Okay shoot. Well i have been piecing things together and i think the green eyed people are giving you a sign.

Think first they give you your fathers medallion they gave him. Next they gave you your mother's medicine remedy book. Sound a little odd to you yet? Actually I have been wondering the same thing but we are still missing a chunk of the puzzle. So I think we should look around the village for more clues. Grandma Grandpa come with me we have to look for more clues. After at least 3 hours of walking Helga noticed something undernearth tree. It looked like a light pink and purple flower but as we got closer we found a dead butterfly. The sleeping disease!

When they stopped to rest Arnold and Helga looked at the map. They were abput 2 or 3 miles away from the school and about 4 miles from the family hut. They saw a building in the distance but the sun was already setting over the horizon so they would have to stop here for the night and walk the rest of the way tomorrow. From the faces of Grandma and Grandpa they were ready to rest. Though they went to bed a little after 8 the sun rose and shined brightly in their faces they all were still tired. After Arnold reminded them that if they waste time the chances of finding his parents alive is getting slimmer by the second, they were up and ready.

The builing was barely a mile away so they gt there in no time. The building they saw was the school and it was deserted except for a few dead buterflies. When they reached his family'd hut the nightmare began. There next to the empty viles was his parents. There eyes were shut and motionless. Arnold had to look couldn't be brave anymore he let all the tears stream down his face in floods. It looked like everyone even Helga was doing the same. I guess we found the answers they were killed by the sleep disease, that's why they didn't come back. Arnold's throat was so swollen the couldn't say another word.

They left but had to camp only a mile away since everybody was so heartbroke to continue. Arnold fell aslepp crying as did his grandparents but Helga knew something wasn't stayed up all night looking at Stella's medicine book. Just when the sun peeked out over the bottom layer of trees did she find something very useful . Arnold! Pookey! Phil! WAKE UP WAKE UP! They all woke but were very tired and depressed. I found something your parents might not be dead. With this everybody was suddenly awake and filled with a tiny bit of hope.

How do you know that? Phil asked. I was up all night looking at Stella's book and i found something that might mean that your parents are alive. See on page 74 paragraph 3 in the last sentence it says that although many beleive that anyone affected by the disease will die but that is not true. The odd sleeping disease is only fatal to the elderly and small weak insects like butterflies lady bugs...etc. It puts all the others in a deep sleep but they are not dead yet. You must get the cure in 10 years time or all that were affected will be in that sleep forever. Wow we have to run back to the hut and check to see if they are alive. They all basically ran there and Helga was right his parents were only in a deep sleep. but checking from the date on his mothers final note taken they don't have much time. They had about 1 week to cure and save his parents lives.

Arnold, ready to get started asked for his mother's book with the cure. He remembered vaguely but wasn't positive. Arnold insides were bubbling out of worry, hope, excitement, releif and stress. One on hand he was excited that his parents were even alive, but on the other hand their lives are in his 4th grade hands. This was going to be a worrisome week. Phil read the ingredients alouud. We will need red moss, the hair of a wild boar and the root of the gum tree. Sounds pretty easy, right?

Umm well not exactly Arnold said looking at the map once again. Each of the places where we can find the ingredients are scattered all over this entire country. Everything is about a days trek away so we have to start tomorrow and be back here by wednesday so we can find the cure before next saturday. Okay lets sleep well tonight. Before the sun waS even fully up the group set off. Grandma and grandpa started off on their scooters so they won't be tired. They had to walk through a lightening storm, escape an alligator, and large tree roots that would trip anyone easily before they finally reached the lake where the moss is supposed. After they searched for about 3 hours they were very confused and disappointed that they couldn't get the moss. Then out of nowhere you could practically see the lightbulb light up over Grandpa's head. He looked over the river and looked up where he spotted the red moss underneath a huge rock on the side of yet another mountain. The only problem was that it was about 50 feet in the air.

Arnold being the brainiac of the group asked if there were any vines hanging from any of the rock face nearby. Obviously there were was it's the rain forest. Helga responded starting to sound like the old Helga again. Finally. Arnold thought. Things weren;t as fun without her corky remarks. Anyway he realized that everyone wa staring at him for the reason he wanted the vines.

Well what we could do is we stick a lot of gum from the tree to the vine. It has to be a strong vine though. It has to be able to hold me or Helga. With this Helga looked up at the sound of her name. Ohh I get it footb- i mean Arnold she said looking at Pookey and Phil who had blank faces on obvisously confused. What we do is we get one of the vines and secure it around one of out belt loops. While the person who the vine around grabs on to one of the vines directly underneath the moss. Whichever one of us isn;t climbing will be holding the vine that is secured around the others' waist. That person will keep the climber safe from fallin and make the climb about 45% less dangerous. The climber will us the chips and cracks of the mountain as hand and foot holes making it easier to climb. All the climber has to do is grab a hand full of moss throw it to Grandma and Grandpa. then they just repell down smoothly.

Without any questions everybody quicly went to the mountain and checked to see which two vines were the strongest. After checking the strength of it Arnold and Helga decided who was climbing. Since Helga was the strongest she would be the person keeping Arnold next to the tree. Arnold wrapped the Vine around him and they started. It didn't take long for Arnold to get ready to find his way to the moss. He made it up so smoothly Helga had to ask if he has ever climbed a rock before. She was astonished and amazed. He was down the mountain in a flash and just in time to because as soon as his right foot touched the moist earth the vine that was keeping him attached to the mountain snapped. night had fallen so they set up camp in a nearby clearing that was full of soft smooth grass.

Again they all awoke before the sun was up and set off on hte 20 mile trek. It took them a little longer to get there than it did to get to the first destination. Grandpa got the hair off the sleeping boars back because he was the quietest and was the most likely to not wake the dangerous sleeping creature. he tiptoed over but everyone was holding there breath as if a single breath of air would awake the creature possibly ending grandpa's life. Crack! Phil stepped on a twig not 2 feet from the murderous creature. Thankfully, it didn't awake and grandpa made it bake un harmed hair in hand. Since it took so little time to get the hair they set off for the next destination that was 60 miles away from their current destination so it would take a long time to reach there. They slowly walked 30 miles before night fell once again. They retreated to sleep like a baby who was tired after a long day of crawling all around the creation.

The next morning they sat around for a few minutes before getting up and about. The sun was hotter than it ever was before so they had to stop 10 times before they finally reached the their destination. WHich unfortunately was un shaded. All they needed now was the root from the jungle trees. It was too dark to see where anything was so they were forced camp near the tree. Arnold woke with a start in the middle of the night. He looked around and found himself slowly sinking into the ground below his feet and waist were already under he screamed for help several times. Helga finally woke up when he was up to his neck in quicksand. It took her a minute to process what was going on. She reached into the quicksand and pulled him out just in the knick of time. His head was almost completely under quicksand. He thanked her and moved his sleeping bag which amazingly didn't go under the quicksand. He apparently rolled off of it during the night and he rolled into quicksand.

When he woke up this time the sun was hot on Arnolds face. He found everyone staring at him since he had overslept. As his eyes and brain began to wake up again did he realize that he had to get the root. they searched and searched but couldn't find any roots. Then something clicked in Arnold's mind. You could only find the roots underneath the african moss tree. Which was you might guess was underneath the quicksand that nearly killed him last night. We have to get the root that is underneath the quicksand. Now it was helga's turn to something. She dove in with yet another vine securely tied around her waist. She came back up root in hand in about 10 minutes. WHen she came up she needed air.

Now all they needed to do was walk about 70 miles to the hut. They only had tqo days to do it though so they have more than a day to make the cure. Arnold and everyone was almost bursting at the seems with excitement because all they had to do was mae the medicine. As if some magical being had heard their excitement it immediately began to downpour. Since they had been walking through the RAIN FOREST for most of the trip rain was nothing out of the ordinary for them. SO they trenched on through muddy ground until it really got bad there was lightning and thunder surround them. They were forced to stop and get out of the rain and enter a nearby cave since it was now unbearable outside. it was a hazzard. It took most of the afternoon for the storm to stop and it was mid evening when they were able to set out again. They were able to walk 15 miles before night fell again. When they were walking did they notice that the rain was a blessing. It looked like they were walking toward a forest fire last night and the rain was putting it out. If it hadn't rained the fire couuld have killed everyone.

Even though it was was dark outside Pookey and Phil insisted that they keep walking since they slept while in the cave. Not at all thinking it was dangerous, Arnold looked at his map and found the hut and where they were now. It will take the entire night to reach the hut. With no complaints they started walking. After about 15 miles the sun began to rise and everyone stopped for a quick potty break. With his hand shielding his eye arnold saw the hut in the distance. Not soon after they reached the hut they all took a much needed two hour nap. Arnold and Helga being the first to wake up immediately began to work on the much needed cure. It took about 20 minutes to make the first try now what to try it on. Warning! If not made correctly it will kill patient. Helga looked around and captured some butterflies that managed to survive and used them as guinea pigs. Finally, Arnold's grandparents woke up astonished to find the two kids up already and about to test their first attempt on the "guinea pigs".

Sadly, within 10 minutes the butterfly they tested it on died. Everyone was a little dissapointed but not arnold so much. He knew that his parents didn't get it the first try either and they were world reknown archaeologists. Well might as well try number 2. After about 50 tries night fell and they were forced to stop for the night since it became too dangerous to try the cure in the darkness. Arnold couldn't sleep though he kept getting the feeling that the green eyed people were watching him and there was no way to solve the cure without his parents. Too tired to stay awake much longer though Arnold silently prayed to the green eyed people and gave in to sleep. Helga didn't look awake but she was. She grabbed the flashlight out of her pocket and shined it on the cage of the seven butterflies that was left began another attempt. She soon fell very tired so she did the final vile and fell asleep hoping the cure would work. Tomorrow was year 10. If they didn't cure Arnold's parents by midnight there was no way to cure them anymore. She couldm't stand to see Arnold and his family so sad not to mention she would be devastated as well.

The next morning she awoke first and saw that the butterfly she had tried the final try on still flying around the cage happily. Helga yelled with glee and triumph and woke Arnold up and shared the happy news. Happy he hugged her and nearly kissed her but Phil's loud snore stopped it. we should probably wake them up and tell them we found the cure. they both agreed. Without hesisitation Phil and pookey kissed both Arnold and helga on the forehead really happy.

Now here's the moment. Arnold turned over his dad and tipped the cure into his mouth while Helga did the same with his mom. Knowing the cure took about 20 minutes to work they decided to eat and clean up the hut for his parents. When the 4 came back both Stella and miles were still silent and as still as statues. They stayed that way the entire afternoon even though it took the butterfly a few hours. That's when something hit helga as hard as a boulder. She hasn't checked the cage yet. There she found the cage empty except for a dead butterfly. She didn't know what to do did she just kill Arnold's parents.

Arnold I need to tell you something. The cage I went to go look at it and the butterflies were dead. I don't the cure worked. Arnold hugged Helga and silently cried but this time Helga cried too. Just then his watch beeped it's midnight. Arnold's parents are gone for good there is no way they survived. This time they cried even harder. phil walked in and said "What are you to crying abot." Oh and Helga I set the butterfly free today. Really

The Pookey ran in her eyes teary but full of joy. their awake. Arnold walked into the room and nearly fainted he would have completely passed out and hit his head on the floor if Helga hadn't caught him and walked him over to his parents. They both were awake but were in a groggy state and looked confused. When they saw Pookey, Phil, Helga, nad most importantly Arnold they sprung back into life and hugged them all.

Dad! Mom! Arnold cried this time able to say it without crying. helga looked over at the family as she slowly stepped away. Arnold was happy and complete. His face and eyes showed he was whole and purely happy that's a look she had never seen on his face. After a while Helga sat down on the bed and watched happily. Finally Arnold noticed her and told his parents. Dad. mom. This is Helga I'm not sure if you remember her but she is the reason you guys are alive. When we al fell asleep she stayed up almost all night and finally made the cure that saved your lives. Without her you wouldn't be here right now.

Thank you so much they said. That night Arnold's parents took them to the temple and told the green eyed people. That's when Arnold's parents revealed to Helga and Arnold that their friend who was the pilot had died on impact. they buried him. Before they left Arnold took Helga up to the shrine and saw that she was praying. Within miutes a medallion same as miles and Arnold's and Sjtella showed up but on the back it said "for bravery and pure perserverance" Helga had been accepted as well.

It took everyone about 5 days to reach where the school was camped. At the sight of miles and Stella the whole class cried, celebrated, and cheered. While everyone was celebrating Arnold took Helga and thanked her for everything, he gave her a peck on the cheek. Helga almost fainted on the spot. They walked back to the camp hand in hand and the group erupted in cheers again but this time for Helga and Arnold. Apparently, it was obvious to everyone else but them that they liked eachother. on the plane ride back Arnold sat with Helga next to his parents and couldn't have been more happy. The anniversary of the worst day of his life became the best and most important day ever. Arnold put everything back in his room and life became normal again. He finally had a family, a complete one. It was the perfect ending to the perfect summer ever.


End file.
